Cronyn
Over two centuries ago, a magical being known as Cronyn devoted his life to sorcery and the black arts in hopes that an ancient prophecy, that his mentor kept hidden from him during his apprenticeship, would one day come to pass. His Mentor Cronyn's mentor was the Wizard Merrill, who two hundred years ago unearthed a quatrain from the tomb of a wise apothecary, an agent of Good Magic, that stated "When three planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light, and magic will rest for a holy day to welcome a twice blessed child." He informed Cronyn of the signs of the prophecy but not what the prophecy was about. Quick Facts Species: Demon Breed: Sorcerer Gender: Male Hair Color: Grey Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Power: Sorcery, Proficient in Black Arts Watching the Signs Converge on the Eve of a Sabbat Cronyn stood afront a fire looking up at the Aurora Borealis as his apprentice Stanley appeared with more wood for the fire. Cronyn explained why he became an apprentice saying that he learned of an ancient prophecy that one day he hoped would come to pass. Stanley asked if it has and Cronyn told him to look at the sky, that the signs are converging and that the future of all magic hangs in the balance, saying that only he knew it. Stanley told him that he now knew it to and Cronyn told him that was why he woulod go to Halliwell Manor to attack the Charmed Ones with fire balls. : The Apprentice was hesitant, knowing the mission would be suicide, but Cronyn told him he would become a legend and he would go down in infamy. But then he needed Stanley to tell him his name again. And Stanley agreed to follow through with the mission. Seeking the Help of the Charmed Ones While Paige, Phoebe and Leo were trying to tend to Piper and her unborn child, the sisters got three unexpected visitors before Cronyn appeared; first Stanley appeared and was killed by Paige and Phoebe who shoved his dead body in a closet then the sisters' father Victor Bennett appeared with his new wife, Doris, who wasn't exactly who she said she was. And finally Cronyn arrived at the door, seeking the help of the sisters to, as he phrased it, save magic. : As Victor and Doris tended to Piper, Phoebe and Paige then proceeded to the back yard with Cronyn where they asked him what made him think they would help a sorcerer. But Cronyn then asked them if they got his message and Paige asked what message and he explained that he sent his apprentice, Stanley, to deliver it. Phoebe then chuckled and told him that that guy was dead in their closet and that he didn't give them a message. But Cronyn told them he was the message, to demonstrate the dier nature of the situation. He explained there was fear and panic every in the Underworld, where demons were stuck underground with no way up, some above ground with no way down. : He looked around at their flowers and told them that they hadn't died yet but with no Nymphs or Garden Gnomes to take care of them, they'd die soon. He then told them mortals don't know magic exists but that it infuses all their hopes and dreams, and nothing would give him more pleasure to see all that is good ripped from the world but he explained that he wants his power back, saying that magic needed to be saved and that it was up to all of them, because together they could interpret the signs. : The Sorcerer proposed a summit amongst good and evil to discuss the crisis, explaining there would be no guns, no knives, and so on. He told them they hadn't much time because the longer magic was down, the harder it would be to restore. He then gave them his card, that said Cronyn, Sorcerer, Evil Magic For All Occassions, with his phone number on it and told them if they changed their minds, to call him. Phoebe asked sincce when did Sorcerer's have cellphones and he said that they thought that was bad, he had a taxi waiting for him out front. Attack at the Pizzaria The sisters then agreed to go to the meeting but not before they prepared protection of their own just in case; amongst them were a flammable spray can, lotion bottle bomb, smoking candle, two sharpened nail files, four cayenne pepper spray straws and assorted rings and bracelets. Paige then opened a trunk with handcuffs, steel toed books and a chain mail top. : The two women then proceeded to the meet location, Manny's Pizzaria, where Cronyn was awaiting with Merrill, who Cronyn described as their highest ranking Wizard, and Kane, top advisor to the Warlocks. Kane told Cronyn and Merrill to check the two women's bags and he pulled out a red candle from it to which Phoebe responded that they thought they could use it for a wiccan ritual to try to restore magic. Cronyn then told them they needed to get down to business but Paige questioned whether or not they were packing weapons or not, and Kane got up and pulled out a sharp athame and asked "like this?". : Suddenly the place fell quiet and when Phoebe asked Paige if it just got really quiet, Cronyn asked them if they really thought they would let the opportunity to take out the Charmed Ones go to waste and then everyone got up and headed towards the two witches. As the evil beings and the sisters battled, Phoebe asked Cronyn how they did it, how they got rid of all the customers but he told them they paid them to leave, and although the owner wanted to stay, they put him in the oven, where he was "browning". : Paige asked Cronyn what would happen to magic but Cronyn told them he had it covered which was more than they could say, but when Cronyn thought they had the upper hand, the sisters pulled the weapons out of their bags and used the hairspray to scorch those in their paths, Paige lit the lotion bomb and threw it into a group of demons. Phoebe and Paige ducked for cover as a demon caught the bomb and it blew up. Phoebe then lit the smoke candle and they continued to try to battle their way out of the building. Cronyn then told Kane to ensure they didn't get out alive. He then left as they continued fighting. : The sisters then saw Merrill trying to sneak away and cuffed him to a chair asking him if Cronyn knew magic would go down. He explained that centuries ago, he unearthed a quatrain from the tomb of a wise apothecary that said "When three planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light, and magic will rest for a holy day to welcome a twice blessed child." Paige told Phoebe that was the signs they saw: the Aurora Borealis, the Wiccan Sabbat and the planetary allignment. They then realized that Cronyn wasn't after them he was after Piper's baby. Paige asked Merrill when they would get back their powers but he told them when it would be too late to use them, they would return after the child was born. Attempt to Steal Piper's Baby At the Manor, it turned out that Doris was working with Cronyn and she stabbed Victor and stayed with Piper until Cronyn arrived. Piper and Doris were in her bedroom, when Piper heard someone coming, thinking it was Leo but to her surprise it was Cronyn who told her he has come for her baby and he put a medical bag on the bed telling her to breath deeply and push. As they tried to prepare for the baby, Piper told them they won't have it and she screamed as she had another contraction. : Unbeknownst to Cronyn and Doris, Phoebe and Paige arrived back at the Manor and realized the Unicorn was sent by the Elders because they knew magic take a day of rest, and since a Unicorn's magic remains unaffected due to being from another realm, they could use the magic from the Unicorn's horn, pure concentrated magic. Paige scraped some dust from the horn off, catching it in a scoop but the Unicorn neighed and Cronyn and Doris heard it. Cronyn said it had to be the witches and told Doris to star with Piper as he went down to try to find them. But the sisters were able to place the dust in a satchel and write a vanquishing spell to use on Cronyn and Doris. Defeat and Vanquish Piper broke free from Doris after breaking a vase over her head, but when she tried to come down the steps she fell. Cronyn was heading toward the basement but then heard the thud caused from her fall. He went to see what it was and saw Piper laying on the steps and called her a stupid witch. Doris then came down and told her that the contractions were less than a minute apart. Phoebe and Paige then abruptly came from behind the wall and told Doris to step aside, calling her a bitch. : Cronyn then held a knife to Piper's neck threatening to kill her if they move. Piper then told Phoebe to vanquish him but he repeated that Piper will die if they tried anything. Piper told them to save the baby and that if they loved her to send the bastard straight to hell. Victor, wounded by being stabbed came down the stairs and jumped on Cronyn; with all his strength he was able to throw Cronyn over the stair rail. Paige then threw a palmful of the dust from the Unicorn on Cronyn and as he tried to run with Doris, the sisters recited a spell, causing the two demonic beings to burst in a fiery explosive vanquish. : The sisters then prepared to deliver Piper's baby and laid her atop the dining room table. As she delived the baby, the room lit up, the chandelier shook and magic was returned as Piper gave birth to a baby boy that she named Wyatt Matthew Hallwell. Spell Used to Vanquish Him In conjuction with the Unicorn dust, the sisters recited this spell to vanquish both Cronyn and Doris: Beast of legend, myth and lore, Give my words the power to soar, And kill this evil evermore! Category: Charmed Universe Category: Evil Category: Vanquished by Paige Matthews Category: Season 5